Field
The present disclosure relates to radio-frequency power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
In some radio-frequency (RF) applications, a power amplifier can include a feedback circuit that samples an amplified RF signal at the output and utilize the sampled signal to create a negative feedback. Such a feedback circuit can allow the power amplifier to operate in a stable manner.
In some RF applications, a power amplifier (PA) can include an amplifying transistor such as a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT). Such an HBT can receive an RF signal at its base, and the amplified RF signal can be output through its collector. A bias signal such as a bias voltage is typically provided to the base to operate the HBT.